Submerged :(Kyman,Cartyle)
by Iamgaytrash911
Summary: When pain takes over, there's only one way out. Or is there...? (I suck at descriptions, I'm sorry! Lol) Kyman-Cartyle


Kyle's POV

I want this pain to end. The pain. It's all I can focus on. My life was so good...but now it's gone to shit. Me and Stan aren't as close anymore because of Wendy. My parents found out about my sexuality and as much as they don't want to admit it, they're disappointed in me. Kenny, well, he...barely talks to anyone other than girls or Cartman.

Speaking of Eric Cartman.

I didn't want to admit it at first. And when I finally did, I realised I was too deep. I love him. No, I was _obsessed_ with him. He still talks to me. Sometimes even more than Stan! But...it's just not the same.

But it'll be ok. The pain will end. I will end...

I take a deep breath. I'm standing at Stark's Pond, glaring at the water. No turning back. I pull off my hat and throw it carelessly somewhere behind me. I stare down at my left wrist, cuts surrounding it. I think I left some blood in the snow. Who cares. I'll be dead soon.

I take another before I jump in, fully clothed. I let myself sink to the bottom, watching with half lidded eyes as bubbles escape my mouth. My arms hang limp as the water fills my lungs. I smile weakly. Finally.

As I'm about to pass out, I hear a sound. As if someone jumped in. One thick arm grabs my waist, the other grabbing my wrist. My mind is fogged. I have no idea what's going on. All I can remember is being thrown on the snow and then giving in to darkness.

Cartman's POV

"Kyle! What the fuck were you thinking?!" I scream, pumping on his chest. He passed out. I was going to sneak into his bedroom and watch him sleep. I know it's creepy. I can't help it. He's just so beautiful...but when I went into his room I couldn't see him. His bed was empty. And then what I find on his bed shocked me. A sharpener with no blade, a screw driver and blood staining the sheets. I followed the faint leak of blood all the way to Stark's Pond. I then found Kyle attempting to drown himself.

I pound his stomach with my fists, screaming, "KYLE! Come on!" Some water squirts out of his mouth. "You fucking idiot!" I pound once again, with more force this time. He coughs and squirts more water. He then begins panting. I pick up his green Ushanka and place it on his red head. I then notice blood on his jacket. I pull up his sleeves angrily, finding his wrist covered in cuts.

Tears prick my eyes. I blink to shove them away. I know his life took a left turn for the worst, but I never thought he would do this. He's always been a tough kid. A real fighter. Stubborn and sneaky, bright and bubbly and positive. Thank God I came in time. If I didn't...well...you know...his pretty green eyes would no longer open.

I take off my red coat and wrap it around his wrist to stop the bleeding. He starts shaking from the cold. Who knows how long until he wakes up? I put one arm under his legs and the other around his shoulder and left him up.

I hold him close to my chest and begin walking home. My mother's out whoring herself...I sigh at the thought. I walk upstairs and place him on my bed. I take off his jacket. I grab a few bandages and wrap up his wrist. I then grab one of my pajama shirts and gently put it on him. I remove his pants, flushing and avoiding eye contact with his boxers. I put a pair of my pants on him.

I put on three blankets to make sure he's warm. I lean in and kiss his forehead. I brush one of his red curls out of his face and leave the room.

Kyle's POV

I slowly open up my eyes. I'm in big warm pajamas. I suddenly notice where I am. Cartman's room? Why am I here? What happ-? I suddenly remember. I attempted suicide. I throw the covers off me and pant frantically. What if he tries to take me away? Oh my god, what if he's on the phone to a mental hospital or something?! I jump out of the bed and try to run. As soon as I run out of his room, I become dizzy and fall over just before the stairs. I pant and shake my head, trying to stop my ears from ringing. I feel something gently pick me up off the floor.

I look up and stare into brown eyes. Eric. I try to get out of his grip. "HELP!" I scream. He pulls me into his chest, taking me off guard. He-he's hugging...me? My heart flutters on my chest. It's like a dream come true! I cling onto his back.

"Calm down, Jew. If I wanted to hurt you I would've let you drown." I quickly pull away.

"Wait! Why..did you save me?" I ask. He sighs.

"Kyle," he pronounces my name correctly," I-I can't loose you. You scared the shit out of me, I thought I was too late! I-I..." he sighs.

"Y-you care...?" He nods sadly. "Why...?"

"Don't get me wrong, you _are_ a dumb Jew." I frown. "But, you are a great person. You just became so distant...I have no idea why, but it made me sad. I can't live without you. You have this special...fire...in you." I can't help my smile.

"Eri-I mean, Cartman, thank you. Thank you..." I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into his chest. "Please don't let anyone find out about what I tried to do..." I plead. He pulls me away to look into my eyes.

"NO! Never! I promise, I won't. It's okay. I know this going to sound fucking stupid but...you can trust me." He smiles. "Come on, I'll make you a coffee." He puts an arm around my back and leads me down the stairs.

"R-really?" Eric Cartman, offering something? Wow. This is new. He laughs.

"Yeah. Get used to it. I've changed."

"Still an asshole..." I mumble and laugh.

"Shut up, Jew!"

"See?"

He sits next to me on the couch and hands me a coffee. He leans over and grabs a blanket, unfolding it and putting it around my shoulders.

"Thank you. I really mean it. You've been so...nice today. And recently too," I say, smiling. He smiles back and turns on the T.V

"Eric?" I ask, shaking him gently. He opens his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well, I...I can't do this anymore." He sits up, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I've been holding this in for years..." I pause, taking a deep breath. "I-I...Eric, I love you. Okay? I have for a long time. I've tried to bring myself to hate you, but I just couldn't. Besides Stan, I always thought of you as a close friend. We just had our own way of showing it. And..." I sigh. "What the fuck did I just say? Oh, you'll never feel the same way...I'm so fucking-" He cuts me off by lifting my face up gently, staring into my eyes.

"Kyle, it's okay. I'm glad you said that. I feel the same way..." he gently. "You and your Jew magic.." He leans in and gently place his lips on mine. It's not long before I melt into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He place my hands on his waist and pulls he closer.

Sure we still bicker, but we're happy. Truly happy. And as for Stan, Eric confronted him for shutting me out. Stan soon apologized and hung out with me again. Kenny always apologized and he gives me and Eric tips, too! Me and Eric are like a lion and a lamb, but this is our fairytale. It's twisted, it's different, but it's a happy one.

-END-


End file.
